


FOR THE AUTHOR.oneshot

by HC_Michaels



Series: Word of 'God' [2]
Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Seriously there be Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_Michaels/pseuds/HC_Michaels
Summary: Another note from the 'god' of this world, this time to the being who seemingly has all the answers. Hopefully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [TheSketcherLass](http://thesketcherlass.tumblr.com/) for being an inspiration, since it was their art that drew me into this game in the first place.

Dear 'Author',

We've never had the chance to meet face to face have we? Granted this would be impossible anyways seeing as my only connection to this world is Niko. A shame really, it would've been nice to! There are just, so many questions I have unanswered for you. It doesn't help that I know jack diddly about you aside from what you've written down. Despite this though, I have a feeling you might be the one I need to complete my 'mission'.

No use beating around the bush. We both know I have the power to go back to the beginning and repeat this world as many times as I so wish. Your DOCUMENT that you left for me proves as such. It wasn't always like that was it? No, some time ago I really would of had only One Shot at this. And whatever choice I made, what Judgement I brought upon your world and Niko would've been permanent.

I don't know why the change happened in the first place, hell I wasn't even aware of this world's dilemma until recently. But now I am here, and I'm actively searching a way to beat the clock. To find the loopholes that will help me in my quest. Hence why I'm writing this message to you! If you somehow manage to get this note than I have a solid base to work on any future plans. If you don't well... there's always Plan B yeah?

I know you have a Plan B, you seem like the type to have a fallback. Or at the very least a good idea of what's really going down. Case in point: that locked door with the timer in Refuge. Something tells me you're involved with that, and whatever happens when the clock stops ticking will have a lasting impact on your world. Of This I feel more than certain.

So, if my little experiment falls through I'll have to rely on you. I have no honest idea if this will actually work, since my chances of contacting you are even less than the others. But...

...Well, only time will tell right?

One last thing, you spoke about atoning for your sins right? I assume it's whatever you did to the Entity, or to this world. I don't really know enough to be sure. Regardless, I hold no ill will against you. I shall not judge you for these events. PATIENCE is a virtue I strive for every day, and Whenever you are ready to come out, I will be here.

Warmest Regards,  
-M

P.S.: I've met your friend in the City three times already. She seems nice! Hopefully she can help me figure out how to get these messages out. Here's to hoping!

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much we really know about The Author, save for what everyone else says about them and what they've written down in their books. But I think it's more than clear he's the key to this entire shebang.


End file.
